Captivity
by Cithyth
Summary: Inuyasha and the others are enslaved by the Demon Lord of the North and taken back to his palace. The Demon Lord slowly becomes infatuated with Kagome, and keeps her away from her group. Inuyasha loses his demonic powers, and Miroku searches for a way to escape.


**Hello everyone! This is my very first FanFiction, and I'm relatively new here. I'm a huge fan of Inuyasha, and I like to play around with some darker themes. Not sure where I pulled this idea from, but I'm going with it! Please review, with friendly criticism. Thank you so much!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**  
 **Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 1: Ambush**  
Harsh beams of sunlight spilled from the sky, casting waves of hot summer heat onto the small campsite nestled in the middle of an estranged forest.  
Inuyasha and the others, outside of Sango (who stayed behind to care for her three children), had been on the road for weeks now. Their journey had taken them far from Kaede's village and known territory. Myoga the old flea had delivered news of a resource left behind by the Inu no Taishō, Inuyasha's powerful father, that corresponds to the powers of Tessaiga. Of course, it was no surprise the hanyou demanded they depart in search at once.

Kagome sat beneath the shade of an oak, savoring what little breeze blew over her head amidst the weather. Shippo, the little fox demon, laid sprawled out over her lap asleep. She shifted uncomfortably under his weight. He'd grown significantly since their defeat of Naraku a few years back. The miko finally gave up trying to join her friend in a nap, and mused over upcoming problems their group was about to encounter.

 _I'm out of my packed food, clean water, and now clothes!_  
 _Where were they anyways?_  
 _I'm beginning to think this was all a wild goose chase. There's nothing out here!_

Kagome sighed, and gently nudged Shippo. He grunted and rolled off her legs. All this traveling had worn him out.

"C'mon Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku will be back with dinner soon." She said.

The men had resorted to hunting, which was another pain in itself. Trying to divide portions was hard enough, especially when there was next to nothing in this gods-forsaken forest.

"Kagome, can't you tell Inuyasha we're not finding anything out here? We all know it's true. I'm tired!" Shippo stated impatiently. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I know, Shippo. But this is really important to Inuyasha. We might as well stick it out as long as we can."

"But it's-"

"Complaining won't help." She interrupted, then stopped, realizing she sounded a little harsh.

"I'm sorry, Shippo, I'm tired too. Let's just keep trying." Kagome winked at the fox, and smiled a little. He returned her gaze, looking discouraged. The two poked at the firepit, preparing to

cook their meal, when the sound of Kiara's welcoming growl sounded off from the evening sky. Miroku and the cat demon landed gracefully, with the monk holding a small bird by the legs.

"This is about all the wildlife we could find, thanks to Kirara that is." He said, hopping down to the ground.

It's better than nothing.

"Thank you, it'll help." Kagome replied, gratefully.

"Any sign of Inuyasha?"

"He was down at the river last I saw."

Kagome glanced in the direction of the trees, just in time to see a soaking hanyou step from the shadows holding two fish. He looked utterly pissed.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his prey to the ground.

The group cringed at the outburst. The dog demon circled the firepit, and snatched the bird from Miroku's hands, lobbing it next to the fish.

"Useless! There's not a trace of any meal nearby! I'm tired of wasting time looking for scraps!"

He kicked at the ground, huffing.

"I see you went for a swim." Miroku acknowledged, swallowing back laughter.

Inuyasha whipped around at the monk, glaring.

"Shut up! I'm the one pulling all the weight around here!"

"SIT!"

The hanyou crashed to the ground, sending dirt everywhere. He pulled himself up to see a vexed Kagome.

"You're the one who dragged us out here in the first place! We didn't have to come at all you know!" she bellowed.

Why does he have to be so unappreciative?

Inuyasha reared up, and pushed himself close to his wife's steaming face.

"I didn't ask any of you to come!"

"Well, we did! Because we wanted to help!"

"You're not helping anything!"

Kagome felt a lump form in her throat. Shippo and Miroku sat back, flinching at Inuyasha's jabs.

"Do you want me to just leave?" She asked apprehensively.

"I don't care what you do!" Inuyasha shot back, still teeming with anger.

Now she felt hot tears of frustration pour from her eyes.

"I do everything for you!" She ululated.

 _It's like he doesn't notice anything._

The dog demon's ears flattened against his head at her tears, and he stepped back a little.

"Idiot.." Shippo muttered.

"K-Kagome, don't-" Inuyasha stammered.

"Look, we're all tired. And stressed. We shouldn't take it out on each other." Miroku said.

"Let's just eat, and rest. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Everyone seemed to agree to that. Kagome wiped her eyes, and turned from Inuyasha, giving him an obvious cold shoulder. The group ate in silence, except for Inuyasha, who leaped to the trees without touching his share. He figured letting them eat extra would show as his subtle apology. As the moon crept up above over Feudal Japan, Kagome felt a slight amount of relief wash over her as the air cooled and she settled into her sleeping bag. Missing the usual presence of Inuyasha by her side in slumber, it took her longer than usual to fall asleep, but did so curled up with her pillow tucked between her arms.

 _Goodnight, Inuyasha._

Morning seemed to come in an instant, and groggily the group awoke to Inuyasha's calls to continue travel. Slowly, but surely, the campsite was packed up, and Kiara trailed just behind the hanyou as he dashed along the forest trail. Kagome tentatively clutched Miroku's back, careful not to send any "mixed signals" to the closet pervert. Shippo was stature on the miko's shoulder, but leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Miroku, we need to stop." Kagome said, checking to make sure Inuyasha hadn't heard.

It was too late for that.

Inuyasha halted, and whipped around to glare at Shippo.

"If you're thirsty, then drink the water that we have packed!"

Kagome groaned aloud.

"We ran out, Inuyasha! Just let him go to the river!"

Shippo hopped off the cat demon, and veered off the path, with Kagome following close behind.

"Don't let him get to you, Kagome. He's wrong as usual." Shippo stated as he lapped at the cool water.

Kagome sighed.

"I suppose you're right. It's just that-"

She stopped talking at the rustling of leaves nearby. Peering around curiously, the miko couldn't see anything unusual, but felt discomfort at the sudden sense of a demonic aura.

"K-Kagome?" Shippo stuttered.

She turned back toward the river, and froze at the sights before her. Not one, but a band of demons were sprawled out on all sides. They looked like little crocodiles, perched on two legs, and holding long spears. Their eyes were glassy, and black, and they hovered midair all around both Kagome and Shippo.

"How curious."

Kagome gasped at the sound of the low voice, and looked above to see what looked like a hefty older man slowly lowering to the ground atop a gray cloud. His eyes were baggy, and he wore elegant robes with a bandana tied on his forehead. Two younger "men" floated on either side of him, with tied back black hair and lightning bolts carved into their foreheads.  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she realised she had left her bow with Miroku, and felt another wave of fear wash over as one of the crocodiles clocked Shippo over the head. The little fox demon collapsed immediately.

"N-no, please, don't hurt him. He's just a kid!" Kagome protested. She hoped by now that Inuyasha had smelt the demons.

"Was that your half-demon back there?" The lead demon asked, practically reading her mind, and he cocked an eyebrow. Kagome stared up at him, narrowing her eyes in disapproval.  
"He does not know we are here."

Stifling a gasp of surprise, Kagome knew the only way they'd be able to get out of this was to make a run for it. She was defenceless, Shippo was unconscious, and they were surrounded. Not glancing back at the demonic herd, she started to take off toward the path again.

"Seize her." The demon hissed.  
The two henchmen were by her in an instant, teleporting in a puff of smoke, and they each grabbed an arm in Kagome's preparation to run. She grunted as she struggled against their grips.

"INUYA-"  
Kagome was cut off as a hand cupped around her mouth.

"Bring her to me."

They lifted her off the ground with ease, plopping her atop the cloud, while holding her arms at bay.

"So, my eyes did not deceive me. A miko, are you not? I can sense it from your aura. A shame you do not have your bow."

Kagome continued to struggle, letting out muffled screams.

"I am Masutā, Demon Lord of the North. Your group has trespassed on my territory. How odd that your half-demon friend did not sense our borders."  
The two henchman brought Kagome closer to Masutā, and she stared into his chocolate eyes, which revealed immense interest in her. This girl, this priestess, was powerful.  
Kagome shook her head, and screamed even louder, to no avail.

"Shut her up." Masuta commanded.

One held her wrists in place, while the other kept a hand on her mouth. They raided her backpack, tearing it from her body, and fishing through it. With sheer luck they had discovered bundles of rope, which Kagome had been given by her grandfather in any case of an emergency.  
They wrapped it around her wrists, tying an impossible knot. Next, they moved to her torso, then her legs.

"A peculiar outfit you are wearing."

Masuta leaned over and tore the familiar red cloth from Kagome's chest, a part of her school uniform, and shoved it into her mouth. He removed the white bandana from his forehead, and folded it in half to tie around her head.

Kagome was immensely terrified for two reasons. One, that these demons were able to sneak up on her so easily. Two, these demons got past Inuyasha, who normally would have been able to detect them by now.

"Hmmmph" she gurgled.

"Let us pay a visit to that hanyou, shall we?" Masutā said, slyly.

"Oh, and toss me up the little fox, will you?"

Back on the trail, Inuyasha paced before Kiara and Miroku impatiently.

"I swear, if they're caught up talking I'm going to smash the little runt." He huffed.

Miroku closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Inuyasha, be patient."

Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance. Both of his ears pricked up at the sound of whooshing air, and he covered his nose at the sudden stench of demons.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha immediately fled toward the river, worry pulsing through his veins.

 _Damn it! Why wasn't I able to sense them earlier?_

Before he could reach the trees, the crocodiles slowly stepped from the woods, wielding their weapons. Instinctively, Inuyasha drew Tessaiga.

"Get the hell out of my way." He growled.

Before sending them to the underworld, he stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Do not touch them."

Miroku and Kirara were rigged with alarm, and when Inuyasha turned to the source of the noise, his demonic blood began coursing through his body stronger than ever.


End file.
